


Last Day Of The Year

by LordiTheUltimate



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Non-Explicit Sex, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordiTheUltimate/pseuds/LordiTheUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Sierra, Cody and Trent spend the last night of the year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> This came out later than expected.  
> So to make a long story short.  
> \- I wanted to post this yesterday but I was so tired after taking care of my sister's children and I feel asleep one hour in 2016.  
> \- My computer broke, so I'm borrowing my sister's PC.  
> \- I can't continue my other stories since they're stored on a USB hardrive at home and I'm at my sister's house.  
> \- My sis lives a long way from where I live and there's no public transportation to her house. Besides, it's ridiculous to travel all the way for a USB drive. 
> 
> Anyhoo, here it is. My delayed New Year fic. Enjoy

In anticipation, Cody sat, nervously fiddling with his tie. In the kitchen, Sierra was busy, arranging the food and champagne so that It could be presentable.  

Thank God for Sierra to be so effective as she was, because Cody had to admit that he would fucked everything up, had he been there. Right now, Cody could not afford any mishaps, not when so much was on the line.  

"Don't be so nervous, Hun!" Sierra stuck her head out, holding a platter of snacks. "I'll sure everything will be just fine, you can trust me on that." she smiled, packing the platter in a piece of tinfoil. She then walked over to Cody, sitting down as she put a hand on his shoulder.  

"Come on, lighten up, Hun!" She squeezed a bit.  

Perhaps Cody should. His lips pulled up into a nervous smile. "...Better! Much better!" Sierra smiled widely, giving a thumbs up. "Just a little more of that, and then you're totally irresistible!"  

"You think so?" Cody looked at her, feeling the heat reddening his cheeks. 

"1000 percent! Now, help me get everything ready!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There were a lot of ruckus in the Anderson house as the music pumped through the speakers, causing every liquid to vibrate in sync with the loud bass. Luckily Cody's house was big enough to house a good number of people as everyone wanted to invite their lovers and friends to the party, everlasting grateful that Cody's time in reality TV had earned him a large network of acquaintanceships.  

It seemed that everyone were having fun, even Gwen. It was surprising for Cody and Sierra that she even considered coming. "Nice party." she smiled, taking a sip of her drink. 

Cody nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Hehe, thanks. Glad everyone is having fun."  

"It sure seems like it." She smirked, as two arms suddenly grabbed her shoulders´. "Gwen! You absolutely look amazing!" Courtney smiled, her brown eyes shinning with admiration. "Oh, hi Cody. Thanks for letting us come here." she looked at Cody, who had to admit he felt a bit unnerved by her presence.  

"Sure." he shrugged a bit. 

Between the masses of teens, Sierra suddenly came hurried over to Cody, yanking his arms. She had a big grin on her face, her eyes large with excitement. Gwen and Courtney looked at each other before snickering lowly.  

"He's here! He's here!" She said eagerly, dragging Cody with her outside to the front yard. "Now, remember to smile and be smooth! Smile and smooth!" she commanded, though Cody could barely hear what she said through the many voices and  loud music. Maneuvering past a slightly tipsy Tyler who was bragging about his mad basketball skills, Sierra and Cody made it the to  Anderson mailbox where a lonely presence stood.   

And then, in that very moment, Cody's heart felt like skipping a beat. It felt like flying out of his chest as he stood there in awe, completely unable to utter a word. Looking a bit lost, stood Trent with his guitar in hand. He wasn't dressed in anything fancy but whatever he wore looked wonderful on him. Cody barely felt Sierra nudging him with her elbow, so deep was he in his trance.  

"Say something. Do something!" She whispered a little too loudly, catching the attention of Zoey and Mike who briefly stopped their eager conversation to observe. As Trent noticed Cody and Sierra, he waved casually like he always did before walking over to them, catching the attention of many single ladies attending tonight's party.  

"Hey." Trent said softly, the dim lighting of the house barely hid his blush.  

"Hi-hi Trent!" Cody greeted too eagerly.  

"This is... quite the company you got here." 

"Yeah, word got around that I was holding a new-year party and uhm... so basically everyone I knew wanted to join and now... well..." Cody blushed harder, running a hand through his brown hair.  

"Awsome. It looks like it's a really nice party." His smile hinted of something similar to disappointment. "So uh since I'm here and I brought my guitar, I can do some entertainment if neede-Arrgh!" Trent suddenly stumbled over, crashing into Cody, causing them both to fall on the ground with a hard thump. With his back hurting, Cody dared to open his eyes, looking directly into Trent's green. It did not make matters less complicated when he realized that the black-haired boy had accidently pinned him down, holding his wrists. No matter how one would look at them, their position looked like the sex scene in a cheesy romance.  

It was so... Cody had no words to describe the mosaic of emotions he was feeling. On one side, he couldn't be more embarrassed. But on the other hand, it felt so good. Being this close to Trent, feeling his body against Cody's. He couldn't really decide with himself if he should push him away and pretend not to be longing for comfort from his boyfriend or give the finger to everyone who were homophobic and just kiss him right then and there.  

The commotion attracted a crowd, all whispering in a mixture of worry and  curiosity. Completely startled, Sierra stood like paralyzed, looking like she was about to have a panic attack.  

"Oopsie!" A cheerful voice said half-heartedly. For a brie moment, Sierra changed her expression from shock to someone who was about to blow her top as she stormed over to the person responsible for the incident. Sierra was terrifying when she was angry, not to mention that the girl had the strength of ten Amazons.  

"Izzy?" She said, stopping abruptly as she saw the redhead grinning widely to her.  

"Bromance time! Woohoo!" Izzy jumped up and down, causing several jaws to drop. Everyone stared at her like was she the flying purple people eater come to life.  

"Hey, Wacko. Mind not crashing the party?" Noah frowned as he along with Sierra helped Cody and Trent back on their feet. Izzy shrugged her shoulders, still smiling. "Sorry, but it seemed like such a perfect opportunity to-" 

"Izzy, just stop." Trent glared at her, his voice however still cool and calm. He suddenly turned to Cody as his expression softened up. "You ok?"  

"I'm perfectly fine, uhm. You?" By now, the brunette's face must had been glowing red by now. It was almost unbearable how chivalrous he was.  

"Don't worry about me, I did fall on top of you." Trent smiled gently.  

Sighing in relief, Sierra turned to the crowd. "Ok everyone. Everything is fine, our host is fine. So let's just keep partying on the last day of their year! Isn't that what you all came for?" she said, in her usual excited self, even pushing some of the guest inside through the door. Noah nodded approvingly, sending a small smirk to Cody before walking back inside, and soon everyone followed him.  

Once again, Cody could thank Sierra for her effective abilities. As grateful as he was, he couldn't help but feeling a exposed. No one had ever question the amount of time he and Trent spent together and absolutely no one ever suspected them of actually dating. Right now, Cody was far from ready to go public about the relationship. Luckily Trent was not ready either, and for Izzy to pull a stunt like that just made everything a whole lot complicated.  

Soon the front yard was empty as Sierra returned to Cody and Trent, looking awfully apologetic.  

"Oh my gosh! Hun, I'm so sorry. I'm not sure how she knows, 'cause I never told anyone! I swear on my eleventh toe!" her voice squeaked like was she about to cry. "Oh my Gosh."  

"Sierra, calm down. Nothing happened... I think." Cody reassured her, albeit he was not even sure himself.  

"For the time being, let's just pretend like this never happened. They'll probably forget it all once the alcohol reaches their systems." Trent said, placing a hand on Sierra's shoulder.   

Looking a lot happier, Sierra slammed a hand on her chest, proudly exclaiming "Ok. But do not worry, my boys! I will make sure to repay you with the private time, you deserve! Anything for my Hun and his best love-buddy!"  

"Love-buddy?!" Cody froze up, quickly glancing at Trent who looked like the proudest man on Earth.  

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

The party progressed smoothly. Izzy kept her quirks to himself and she remained calm. Calm as someone as Izzy could be, that was. Around one and a half hour from midnight, most of the guests had become drunk enough to forget all modesty. Tyler and Lindsay were already busy having obnoxiously loud sex behind a bush in the backyard and Katie and Sadie were making out with each other , all while complaining about no guys wanting them. Things were looking good for Cody, who was growing impatient by the second. He stood around in the kitchen, that now functioned as a bar. Sierra ran around, preparing whatever she had in store for Cody and Trent.  

On one of the chairs close to the kitchen counter , Trent sat with his guitar, humming some melody while playing some off key tunes. By now, he had attracted a crowd of girls, gawking at him like was he some kind of Greek god. Though in their eyes, it was not that far off.  

”Who wanna play a game?” Sierra came into the kitchen with a couple of playing cards in her hands. ”Winner gets to kiss Justin!” she added,  earning the interest of the girls.  

”Where is he?” Katie and Sadie asked simultaneously,  their eyes almost shining with excitement. Sierra pointed behind her. ”The living room.” she barely managed to finish her sentence, before most of the girls stormed off. Only sat Ella, who was so deep in her fairy tale fantasy that she noticed none of what was going on around her.  

With a triumphant smile on her face Sierra quickly went over to Cody and whispered ”The coast is clear.  Go to your room.” she gave a supportive smile, roughly patting Cody on the back. ”Now Hun. Remember what I told you; smile and smooth! This is your night!” 

Cody couldn’t help but hug her, thanking her a good amount of times. ”Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sierra! You are the best!”.  

”Aww, just hurry before someone sees you.” Sierra smiled, clearly flattered. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

The upper floor was completely empty. Not clean, as evident by the number of empty cups scattered all over the stairs and the floor. But no one was here, that was most important. By hand, Cody guided Trent to his room, which was located in the far end. It was such a novelty that his parents got so tired of his keyboard-playing and singing that they decided to relocate Cody's room from next to their bedroom to his father's old office. Now he could make all the noise that he wanted and now that he was with Trent, a little privacy was much welcomed.  

Opening the door, Cody was anything but prepared when the smell of lavender and cinnamon hit his nose like a bus. Apparently Sierra had turned on a number of incense sticks along with some cheesy R&B song playing with a low volume on the sound system. Red candles were lit, and the moon shined through the window, revealing the red rose petals scattered on the bed. 

On the table lay a little card signed; 

 _Have fun!_  

 _-Your UBER romance expert, Sierra_  

This was too much. Cody had no words, neither had Trent. They just starred dumb folded at each other, completely in disbelief in what Sierra had prepared. Granted, Cody had not been in his room since morning but still. How could he have missed this? 

"We gotta get rid of this." Cody said, as a matter of fact. ”Right.” Trent nodded.  

After shutting the sound system down, removing the incense sticks and rose petals while opening the window, everything looked and smelt fairly normal. The candles were allowed to live since they gave a more romantic atmosphere. Not much but just enough for Cody and Trent, who smiling at each other, holding hands.  

”So…” Cody began,  not sure what to say. His nervousness had returned as it just now hit him what territory he had entered. Sure, he was ready, more than ready. He had been ready for so long. But that did not stop him for being nervous. He loved Trent but what about sex? What if he couldn’t please him?  

”It’s okay to be nervous. I’m too. In a sense, we’re, you know, both virgins.” Trent blushed deeply, as he pulled Cody toward the bed. ”I’ve never been with another guy. It’s… different. I never really imagined myself going out with a ’he’ but now that I have, I have to admit that it’s like the best thing ever.” Trent sat down,  pulling the brunette closer to himself.  

It was rare that Trent spoke so openly about his feelings like that. And when he did, it was so sincere. Even though he never had spoken the three words belonging to a relationship, Cody had no doubt about Trent’s feelings.  

”It’s my first time with anyone. I have to admit that..  I like being me. It makes me so much happy for being… loved by another for who I am. It’s like a whole new revelation.”  

Smiling warmly , Trent made Cody sit on his lap, gently wrapping his arms around the brunette. ”The year is ending in a hour. Wanna spend it with me?” Cody lay his arms around Trent’s neck. ”Yeah, there’s nothing else I’d rather do.” the black-haired boy gently kissed him on the lips.  

”Trent…” Cody mumbled between kisses as he played with Trent’s black strains of hair. ”Do you think…Mmm… that people will… accept us in the new year?” 

Trent cupped his cheek. ”To be honest, I’m okay with how things are now. I don’t want anyone to go after you because of me.”  

”But?” 

”I’m looking forward to the day where I can proudly go on and tell everyone I meet that I’m going out with Cody Anderson.”  

”Trent…!” Cody was speechless. Mainly because Trent pulled him into a deep kiss, gently perking his lips as his hands traveled from Cody’s back to his chest. Slowly, he began undoing the brunette’s tie.  

”Can I?” Trent breathed out.  

”Not without me…” Cody whispered, unbuttoning the black-haired boy’s shirt. 

They lay down, side by side as they looked into each other’s eyes. Cody, albeit cautiously began to unzip, though he found it hard to concentrate as Trent kissed him again, before leaving a trail of kisses to his neck, sending shivers down Cody’s spine.  

He moaned, surprised by how lewd he sounded. But he could not help it, especially not when Trent’s lips kept touching the skin of his neck, leaving small hickies all the way to his collarbone.  

Chuckling under his breath, Trent sat up, removing his shirt to reveal his handsome figure. He leaned over, kissing Cody on his forehead while cupping his cheek.  

"Oh dear...!" Cody breathed out, moaning again as Trent's other hand stroke the skin of his hips, before moving to Cody's tight. "It... tickles, hehe.." the brunette laughed a bit, spreading his legs a little more. His nervousness had gone away by now, so unnoticed that he barely realized it had left in the first place. It was weird and yet wonderful at the same time.  

Pleased, Trent took Cody's hand and guided it across his warm chest, squeezing it. "Cody..." he began. "I don't really know if I'm doing it right. I want to make you feel good but..." 

"It's cool... I'm ok." The brunette smiled, as his fingers ventured to the strapline of Trent's boxers, accidently resting his palm on the black-haired boy's crotch. Trent froze up, gasping as he looked down.  

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Cody pulled his hand to himself, blushing hard.  

"No, no dude. I-I was just taken by surprise, that's all." Trent reassured. Feeling his muscles relax again, Cody sighed lightly "Oh... Ok then." and placed him palm there. He felt like a child. Trent closed his eyes, moaning lowly as his hand stroke Cody's tight, moving upwards on his tight. He looked liked he really enjoyed himself. Cody was pleased; it seemed like he was doing something right.  

"Trent?" he said, urging him to a kiss. Without a word, Trent leaning down, smirking as he pressed his lips against Cody's, his hand gently rubbing the brunette's crotch. He whimpered; it felt like small shocks of pleasure running through his body. 

"You sound so cute, you know." Trent grinned as he broke the kiss.  

Their hands met, intertwining their fingers.  " 

"Cody...!" Trent rubbed faster, urging Cody to do the same. The brunette wrapped his unoccupied Trent's neck, pulling him into another kiss. Unable to hold back, he began thrusting in sync with Trent's movements. He moaned louder, throwing his head back. Suddenly he felt Trent's hand underneath his briefs, touching his bare skin.  

Loosing his composure even more, Cody slipped his hands underneath Trent's boxers, eagerly stroking. It was the best feeling ever, there was no limit to the amount of times he had dreamed about Trent's body. Skin against skin, passionate kisses. Cody had never imagined it to feel this good. He wrapped his legs around Trent's hips, letting out a lewd moan as he closed his eyes, feeling his muscles contracting in a wonderful manner. He could hear Trent groan, above him, sweat drops fell upon his chest.  

Trent suddenly jerked his lower body forward, taking Cody by surprise as they both came. The brunette shrugged by the sudden feeling of warm liquid on his stomach. he opened his eyes and looked at Trent, who panted heavily, his face red.  

"That was great." Cody breathed out, cupping the black-haired boy's cheek. "Yeah. Best New Years evening ever." Trent rolled on his side, looking down on his abdomen, where few stains of white semen where. "There's some tissue under the bed." Cody panted. 

Reaching down, Trent grabbed the tissue box and took some few pieces. "Let me." he smiled as he wiped the white stains away from Cody's abdomen, before cleaning himself up. Throwing the tissues in a bin nearby, Trent returned to Cody, laying on the bed and crept closer with a satisfied smile.     

"…I love you." Cody said as his muscles relaxed again, leaving him with a sense of sweet release.  

"I love you too." Trent smiled, wrapping his arms around the brunette. Outside people had begun counting down.  

"5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!" everyone shouted. They shouted and cheered loudly and fireworks were fired eagerly. By now, most of the guests in the Anderson house had awoken, albeit in a drunken stupor.Yet they were somehow conscious and celebrating the last days of the year. 

The new year had certainly gotten a great start. So thought Cody as he fell asleep in Trent's arms with a smile on his face.     

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, first fic in the new year. Hoped you liked it.  
> Also please inform me of any gramma errors if there's some I've missed, since I wrote over my phone as well as a PC where Word isn't instaled and some of the keys has fallen off.  
> But seriously, I'm grateful for my sister. (Love you ^^)


End file.
